


Fanart: Whole

by Jacke_Fallon



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Daemons, Angst, Fanart, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-07
Updated: 2016-02-07
Packaged: 2018-05-18 20:24:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5941912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jacke_Fallon/pseuds/Jacke_Fallon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Poe has never looked at him with fear before. Never looked at him with disgust. Finn didn’t expect it to hurt so much.</p><p> Before he’s even figured all of this out, he’s halfway down the corridor. He can hear the screech-crash of a chair being flung back behind him; the desperate cry of “FINN!” from Poe, the sharp call of Flare and the rustle of her wings.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fanart: Whole

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Whole](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5884006) by [CentrauGuardian](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CentrauGuardian/pseuds/CentrauGuardian). 



**Author's Note:**

> Based off CentrauGuardian’s wonderful Daemon-verse: Whole, who kindly allowed me to make this fanart from her work. Apologies for the subpar colouring, sketchbook decided to act up.  
> For more of my art please check out my tumblr: http://jackefallon.tumblr.com


End file.
